Kalisvatri Vasanta
Name: 'Kalisvatri 'Kali' Vasanta '''Species: 'Saphis '''Home System: Kshatri Faction: '''Coalition '''Lifetime: 2756 - Present Day Kalisvatri is a freelance pilot, and among the best helmsmen of her time (While all saphis monogendered, Kali identifies chiefly with the female sex). In addition to her ace flying skills, she is also a trained marksman and a crack shot with her trademark SL-1203 SAR long rifle. She seems more at ease behind the helm of a starship or planedyne than on her own two feet. Though her mercenary work has repeatedly brought her into conflict with Coalition law enforcement and has earned her several powerful enemies, her good fourtune has kept her out of deep trouble and her piloting allowed her to out-fly the rest. History Born three years after her sibling Devika, Kali (as she prefers to be called) was - and to an extend still is - as wild and impetuous as her sibling was calm and well-mannered. From an early age, Kali was fascinated with ships. As soon as she was able, the young saphis stole away on a Sirvah Laboratories cargo hauler and travelled to Meridian . There she joined up with the Indigo Horizon mercenary company. In their emply she exhibited peerless talent in the cockpit. As she proved herself and moved beyond the pledge rank however, she came to witness a more ruthless and brutal side to the group. Their methods took on a ritualistic, almost fanatic edge and she ultimately discovered that the Indigo Horizon was in truth a Siren Cult cell. Involved as she was, there was no way to 'quit' per se so her only recourse was to play along and hope for a chance to escape. When an oppertunity presented itself, Kali contacted her sibling and shared the discovery, conveying a single plea: "Get me out. I need your help." As fortune had it, the bounty on Kali's safe return was answered by Solomon Albright and the crew of the Dormus . They stormed the mercenary compound and rescued the captured saphis, destroying the building in the process and capturing Josiah Rev : the leader of the cell. Thankful for their help and with nowhere better to go, Kali signed on with Solomon's crew and served as a steadfast ally and pilot through many misadventures. After the skirmish on Chamor, Kali parted with the crew of the Dormus on good terms. She returned to Meridian with Nick and began building a more stable life for herself. Present Day Kalisvatri currently works odd jobs as a cab driver and docking pilot for hire on the station metropolis. While reasonably content and comfortable, the humdrum of such 'safe' jobs leaves her feeling unchallenged. It is not unlikely that Kali will soon seek trouble and adventure again - she is still young, after all. Affiliations *Arzu Morvarid *CM *Crowhowl *Devika Vasanta *Nahana *Nick *Thea Sallinger *Zarr Appearences *Kalisvatri is the protagonist of the Cornered short story. *She later appeared as a companion and pilot for the Dormus crew.